


Holganza post tour

by Marbius



Series: Schönes Mädchen aus dem All [138]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkward Tension, Beards, Character Bashing, Cute Kids, Disney References, Drinking, Established Relationship, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Female Georg Listing, Fluff, Gender or Sex Swap, Instagram, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Married Life, Non-Explicit Sex, Parenthood, Semi-Public Sex, Slice of Life, Social Media, Swimming Pools, Texting, Twincest, Vacation, fake Tom Kaulitz/Shermine Shahrivar
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 14:31:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16348493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: [Parte 127] De miss Shermine Shahrivar y el pago por su presencia.





	1. 1.- Miss ¿quién? Shahrivar.

**Author's Note:**

> Habría preferido no tener que cerrar serie con la presencia de Shitmine, pero ya qué. Debo de haberla detestado, que las 4 partes de este fic la ponen por los suelos. #sorrynotsorry

**1.- Miss ¿quién? Shahrivar.**

 

De vuelta en Alemania una vez que el tour finalizó y dentro de sus posibilidades estuvo el descanso y dormir, Gustav y Georgie regresaron a su hogar en Magdeburg para descubrir que Franziska había pasado antes para limpiar, surtir el refrigerador, y cerciorarse de que las cuentas hubieran sido pagadas y no hubiera contratiempos que los recibieran a su arribo.

Con pies cansados y sin molestarse en subir su equipaje a la planta alta para diseccionar sus maletas y separar lo que ahí traían, se repartieron un hijo cada quien para encargarse de que estuvieran limpios, alimentados y en cama en menos de una hora, y después se reunieron en su propio dormitorio listos para dormir doce horas continuas… O mejor dicho, unas seis o siete antes de que uno de los críos se despertara pidiendo su atención para prepararle comida o cambiar un pañal sucio, pero de eso a nada… Y con todo serían más horas de las que habían conseguido en las últimas semanas que tenían de gira.

El ducharse como paso previo antes de dormir fue una labor perezosa en la que se tallaron mutuamente las espaldas y no hubo ninguna chispa de tensión sexual, sólo cariño por el otro y ternura por su bienestar.

—¿Está mal que confiese que en este momento no podía hacerte el amor ni aunque mi vida dependiera de ello? —Cuestionó Gustav una vez que volvieron al dormitorio y comenzaron la penosa labor de decidirse por un pijama cuando su deseo más grande era sólo rendirse al sueño.

—No te lo tomaré en cuenta —dijo Georgie tras un gran bostezo—, porque es lo mismo para mí. Te amo, pero estoy tan cansada…

—Agotados…

—Exacto.

Y prescindiendo de ropa, se metieron bajo las mantas y apenas poner la cabeza sobre la almohada se quedaron dormidos a profundidad.

En sueño, gravitaron hasta quedar envueltos en un íntimo abrazo.

 

Aunque Gustav se quejó de ya no tener la energía que en otros tours en donde apenas regresar ya se sentía con fuerzas para volver a lanzarse a la aventura, lo cierto es que no le demoró más que tres días volver a la normalidad y sentirse otra vez como nuevo. Con Georgie fue una situación similar, pues a la tercera mañana de su retorno a Magdeburg se vistió con ropa deportiva y salió temprano a correr en los alrededores llevándose a Maxi consigo para así los dos obtener los beneficios del aire libre y la bella primavera que en su ausencia había tomado residencia en la ciudad.

De vuelta a sus rutinas de siempre, Klaus y Frieda volvieron a la guardería, y ante Gustav y Georgie se presentó la oportunidad de decidir qué harían con sus vidas en los próximos meses en los que no tenían nada planeado de antemano.

Bueno, nada a corto plazo, porque en lo que les restaba del año estaba en pláticas un segundo tour por Europa y algunos otros compromisos aquí y allá en los que su presencia era mandatoria, pero en la brevedad de los próximos meses eran libres como gorriones para desplegar las alas y hacer lo que les viniera en gana sin atadura alguna.

Luego de que durante el tour se hablara de vacaciones, Gustav no hesitó en aprovechar que Klaus jugaba a sus pies y Frieda dormía a su lado en el sofá para revisar paquetes en varias agencias de viajes y fantasear con la posibilidad de salir los cuatro en familia a un sitio paradisiaco en donde su única preocupación fuera aplicarse correctamente el bloqueador solar y no beber demasiados jugos tropicales.

En eso estaba cuando Georgie volvió del jardín donde había estado jugando con los perros para traerle noticias impactantes.

—Oh, no vas a creer esto —dijo con sorna al extenderle su teléfono para que leyera el encabezado que ese día había aparecido en Bunte y que versaba de la supuesta relación de Bill con Shermine Shahrivar.

Gustav leyó el encabezado y un par de líneas del artículo que hablaban de la coincidencia de dos imágenes en los que ambos llevaban la misma bata de un exclusivo spa, pero antes de continuar, Gustav detuvo su lectura para aclarar un punto crucial.

—¿Quién coño es esta tal Shermine Shahrivar y por qué su nombre aparece al lado del de Bill? Joder… Pero si hay que ser densos de mollera para creerse estas patrañas… Bill tiene de química con las mujeres lo que yo con una cabeza de repollo

Georgie rió entre dientes. —Y espera a que te cuente el resto… Pero de momento basta con que sepas que es algo así como… ¿Una modelo? Ganó Miss Alemania hace algunos años, y creo que llegó a ser Miss Europa, pero no me preguntes más porque no lo sé. Por alguna extraña razón, me es más fácil recordar la línea de lantánidos y actínidos de la tabla periódica que información basura acerca de quién ganó en qué año uno de esos concursos tan sexistas. Como sea, Bill y ella coincidieron en ese spa donde se tomaron cada uno una foto por su cuenta, y se le acercó para hacerle una proposición…

—¿Indecente?

—Ya dirás tú…

Y entrando en detalles le explicó Georgie lo que Bill le había contado con lujo de detalles apenas unos minutos atrás, en donde él había ido a pasar una tarde de bien merecido spa cuando de pronto una mujer que no conocía de nada se sentó a su lado y se presentó como ‘su salvadora’.

—Palabras de Bill, no mías —dijo Georgie antes de proseguir su relato plagado de requiebres y detalles truculentos.

En resumen, la tal Shermine Shahrivar se le había acercado a Bill con intenciones de establecer una nueva conexión de influencias, nada nuevo entre celebridades de clase B o C como era ella, pues era el pan de cada día hacerse de un nombre y consérvalo con ayuda de personas similares que tuvieran una influencia positiva en su carrera. Ya antes en el año se habían conocido en uno de esos tantos eventos de moda a los que Bill (/a veces con Tom) había asistido, pero su charla no había prosperado más allá de un par de frases de cortesía en donde él asumió que no volverían a reencontrarse y que no valía la pena ni guardar el recuerdo del otro.

Al menos eso había pensado Bill de entrada cuando esa vieja gloria de Miss se dirigió a él con ánimos de entablar conversación, pero poco le faltó para mandarla a la mierda cuando ella mencionó de pasada que en la actualidad, además de modelo, actriz, y conductora de programas… Y durante la narración bufó Gustav por la nariz pues para nada recordaba ni ese rostro ni ese nombre en ningún medio como para que de la nada se presentara como multifacética cuando era obvio que más bien era una Doña Nadie… También cumplía funciones de novia oficial.

Específicamente, novia oficial para aquellos hombres que necesitaban una chica hermosa y dócil a su disposición para traer del brazo y presentar como su pareja en turno.

—Alto, espera… —Interrumpió Gustav el relato—. ¿Me estás diciendo que le propuso ser su prostituta personal a cambio de, qué, fama, reconocimiento y dinero o…?

—No, ella también se beneficia de esa publicidad. En realidad, le propuso a Bill hacerse pasar por su novia para encubrir su homosexualidad y de paso ella ganarse un poco de lustre en su carrera en declive.

—¿Pero cómo sabe que Bill es…?

—No lo sabe con certeza, esa es la cuestión, pero lo supuso y decidió que podía jugar a su favor —finalizó Georgie con una risita—. Y por supuesto que Bill encontró la sugerencia de que lo llamaran gay en su cara como una afrenta personal incluso si era verdad, así que con mucha frialdad y cortesía le informó que él no requería de esa clase de servicios, y que preferiría si se retiraba y no lo molestaba con estupideces en su tiempo libre.

—Ouch para su orgullo…

—Exacto, pero ahí no acabó todo, porque entonces entró Bunte en acción, y lo mismo Miss Shahrivar, que según lo que me dijo Bill volvió a la carga.

—¿Qué hizo?

—Lo agregó a Instagram y después se comunicó con él para informarle que la oferta seguía en pie.

—Joder… Va con todo esta mujer.

—Eso parece…

—Mmm… ¿Pero crees que Bill acepte? Y no lo digo por él, sino por…

—Tom —completó Georgie el pensamiento—. Ni idea. Debes de admitir que una relación de ese tipo atraería la atención de los medios, pero es incluso más peligroso de lo que hicieron con Ria. Al menos Ria no era nadie, y su carrera es una risa que seguro ni a ella le da gracia, pero esta tal Shermine no es tan desconocida.

—Pues para mí lo es. Jamás la había escuchado mencionar por ningún lado. Sé que soy distraído, pero no tanto si vive aquí en Alemania, prueba entonces de que no figura en los medios como quiere hacer creer.

—Ya, pero según entiendo aparece seguido en revistas y periódicos con su nombre al lado de otra celebridad de mayor calibre, y tiene una fanbase grande en Instagram.

—¿De millones?

—Nah, pero no son tres simples mortales quienes la siguen. En realidad no sé más de eso de lo que Bill me contó, pero no estaría mal investigarla un poco por si acaso…

—Vale.

Aprovechando que Georgie se llevó a Klaus a la cocina para darle una merienda de fruta y que Frieda todavía dormía a su lado, Gustav utilizó al fiel Google para indagar un poco en el pasado de esa mujer que pretendía inmiscuirse en la vida de su amigo, y por poco tuvo un acceso de carcajadas cuando en la búsqueda de imágenes apareció ella, sí, recibiendo la corona que la proclamaba Miss Alemania 2005, y con Ria a un lado antes de que todas las cirugías que Tom había pagado de su bolsillo la hicieran la mujer que era hoy en día.

Tras revisar varias fotografías similares para corroborar que no era una ilusión de sus ojos, Gustav llamó a Georgie para una segunda opinión, y ella tuvo un colapso de risas cuando sin necesidad de que le explicara él de qué se trataba, ella reconociera el rostro que alguna vez perteneciera a Ria.

—¡No lo puedo creer! ¿Es real?

—Lo es —confirmó Gustav—. Y este es un mundo pequeño en verdad. Tan pero tan pequeño...

—Vaya que lo es… Espera a que Bill se entere de esto.

—Sólo esperemos que lo encuentre tan gracioso como nosotros.

—Algo me dice que no será así…

Porque entonces Frieda despertó de su siesta y necesitaba con urgencia un cambio de pañal, Gustav puso una pausa a su labor detectivesca para atenderla, pero no fue sino hasta varias horas después cuando pudo volverse a instalar en el sofá con su portátil en el regazo, y para entonces ya había algunos blogs de fans que especulaban acerca de la supuesta relación entre Bill y Shermine.

—Lo siento mucho, chicas —masculló Gustav entre dientes y para nadie en particular—, pero Bill no tiene ojos para ustedes ni para nadie más, sólo para Tom…

Y en efecto, gracias a internet encontró quién coincidiera con él dentro del oscuro mundillo del twincest, en donde las teorías apuntaban a que entre ellos dos no había nada más que relaciones de negocio, y lo demostraban con fotografías de un evento anterior, en donde Gustav comprobó que Shermine iba con todo, pues en esas aparecía con Tom y su lenguaje corporal no dejaba dudas acerca de cuáles eran las intenciones que ella guardaba para sus dos mejores amigos.

—¿Sigues con eso? —Le preguntó Georgie, que se había conseguido un par de minutos libres poniendo a los críos a ver un video infantil y se sentó a su lado un tanto cansada por las actividades del día.

—Es interesante.

—Sobre todo si lo lees de una página que se hace llamar “Twincest es amor real”, ¿eh? —Le chanceó ella con un dedo picándole en las costillas—. Imagina la cara que pondrían los gemelos si se enteraran de que ésta es tu fuente fidedigna de información para mantenerte al tanto de sus novedades.

—Oh, es lo que me toca. Yo no soy de los que habla con ellos para comentar los últimos chismes de la farándula.

—Y yo tampoco, pero como administradora de la banda es mi trabajo hacerlo, no un pasatiempo.

—Mmm…

—Déjalo, Gusti —dijo Georgie en voz baja y apoyando su mentón en el hombro de él—. No te llevará a nada.

—Supongo.

—Y los críos están tan entretenidos con Finding Nemo que dudo se den cuenta si tú y yo… —Gustav tuvo que esforzarse para escuchar las siguientes palabras, aunque no era necesario, porque las intuyó gracias a la mano de Georgie que se posó en su muslo y ascendió hasta su entrepierna—. Subimos al dormitorio y…

Al final no fue el dormitorio, sino ese mismo sofá y con una manta que sirvió para cubrir aquellas partes que querían evitarse exponer al exterior. Con Klaus y Frieda a menos de dos metros de ellos cualquiera habría considerado inapropiado realizar actividades de adultos con los críos presentes, pero con el volumen de la televisión alto y ellos dos absortos en los colores de la pantalla, bien podrían habérselo montado sin ninguno pudor y ellos no se habrían enterado de nada.

—No siempre podremos hacerlo así, ¿sabes? —Le recordó Georgie al finalizar, recostada en su pecho y buscando recuperar el aliento.

—No —coincidió Gustav—, pero hay que aprovechar mientras dure.

Y haciendo una repetición de lo de antes, volvieron a sacarle provecho.

 

Gran parte de ese mayo transcurrió de maneras diametralmente opuestas para los miembros de la banda, pues ahí donde Bill y Tom salían a fiestas en Berlín, asistían a toda clase de eventos, y no había día en que su fotografía no apareciera en algún medio de comunicación, en cambio Gustav y Georgie se retiraron de los reflectores y disfrutaron como nunca de pasar su tiempo en casa con los críos, dando largos paseos ahora que el clima lo permitía, y reuniéndose con amigos una o dos veces por semana para no sentir que se recluían como ermitaños en una cueva.

Una vida por lo más que tranquila y sosegada, sin sobresaltos, sin contratiempos, y sobre todo con la libertad de hacer lo que les viniera en gana sin tener que preocuparse por el dinero.

—Y es por eso que gracias a mí ahora tenemos un poco más en las cuentas de ahorro ahora que esa inversión en la que participamos se triplicó —dijo Georgie con orgullo una tarde en la que los cuatro, plus los dos perros, salieron a caminar alrededor de la manzana.

—Nunca deja de asombrarme lo buena que eres con el dinero —respondió Gustav, que sí había notado el aumento considerable en la cuenta, pero había asumido que era un pago retrasado de la disquera, o regalías por alguna de sus viejas canciones.

—Qué puedo decir, me gusta mi trabajo de asesora de finanzas —dijo Georgie encogiéndose de hombros—. De no haber funcionado esto de la banda quizá habría renunciado a la carrera de odontología para dedicarme a esto. Por cierto que los gemelos también participaron en esta inversión y…

—¿Y?

—Y Bill quiere agradecérnoslo con un pequeño viaje…

—Mmm…

—A Ibiza.

—¡¿Ibiza?! —Gustav se detuvo de golpe—. ¿Ibiza como _Ibiza_ , la de España?

—Vamos, Gus. ¿Conoces otras Ibizas?

—No.

—Pues esa Ibiza —dijo Georgie y retomó el paso que llevaban antes—. Han rentado una casa para dos semanas y quieren que les acompañemos. Al parecer el sitio es lo suficientemente grande para todos, y para más… Porque también se les unirá Andreas con su nuevo novio, Natalie en algún punto, y otras personas más que conocemos.

—Pero…

—Y me han dado carta verde para llevar a Klaus y Frieda —adivinó ella en el acto sus reticencias y las borró con esa simple frase—. A mí me ha parecido muy amable de su parte, Natalie también llevará a su hijo, y la verdad es que me encantaría pasar al menos una semana en la playa, pero depende de ti…

—¿De mí?

Se trata de tomar esta decisión juntos, como pareja, no hacerlo porque a mí me apeteció y ya está.

—Oh, en ese caso…

Gustav continuó caminando un par de metros más buscando los aspectos negativos de esa propuesta, que para qué mentir, eran algunos, como el tener que lidiar con más personas por el simple hecho de rentar en conjunto, el que viajar con niños pequeños a veces podía ser una pesadilla, y que Ibiza más bien le parecía un sitio de vacacionar para individuos solteros, amantes de la fiesta, la música estridente, el licor y los excesos, y ya no tanto para ellos con dos niños pequeños e impedidos de beber alcohol porque tenían que estar al pendiente de sus hijos.

Y sin embargo… La perspectiva de esas aguas azules y límpidas, además del cálido sol que tanta falta hacía en Magdeburg, por no hablar de la delicia de pasar su tiempo libre en la playa y cogiendo un buen bronceado para la temporada… La decisión en sí no era nada difícil.

—¿Y bien? —Le presionó Georgie cuando dieron vuelta en la esquina de la manzana y Gustav todavía continuaba en su mutismo—. ¿Es un ‘sí’, un ‘no’, o un ‘ya veremos’?

—Es un… sí. Sí al 98%.

—Mucho mejor que un no al 100% —rebatió ella—. ¿Qué es lo que no te convence de ir?

—Oh, tonterías mías, nada para tomarse en serio —dijo él, aunque lo cierto es que también iba un pequeño presentimiento en la base del estómago; una especie de temor que le hacía pensar que unas vacaciones tan idílicas en grupo no podían ser tan perfectas como Bill seguro les haría creer una vez que confirmaran su asistencia. Pero no queriendo arruinarle a Georgie la ilusión por el viaje, Gustav optó por callarse y en su lugar sonreír.

Esperaba él, fuera ese su mejor amuleto de suerte.

 

/*/*/*/*


	2. 2.- Ibiza con un toque de falsedad.

**2.- Ibiza con un toque de falsedad.**

 

Aunque en un inicio había tenido cierto escepticismo de estar haciendo lo correcto, pronto Gustav se libró de esas inseguridades apenas puso un pie en España y comprobó que por estar en Ibiza bien valía la pena correr el riesgo y hasta equivocarse.

—Este lugar es… —Gustav aspiró hondo el aroma a sal que lo impregnaba todo, y aunque su vista estaba disminuida por culpa del brillante sol que se reflejaba por doquier, eso no le importó y mucho menos le impidió reconocer lo maravilloso del lugar.

—Paradisiaco —secundó Georgie su admiración, y juntos se tomaron unos segundos para apreciar su entorno y volverse uno con el medio.

O al menos lo intentaron, porque al cabo de unos segundos Frieda se retorció en brazos de Gustav, y Klaus tironeó de la mano de Georgie pidiendo ir al baño más cercano.

—Vale, vale, ya te escuché la primera vez —le dijo Georgie a su pequeño hijo, y cargando con él en un brazo se dispuso a buscar un sanitario.

A su regreso, Gustav ya había conseguido un taxi que los transportara a ellos y a su equipaje a la dirección donde los gemelos se estaban hospedando desde la tarde anterior y en donde ya aguardaban por su llegada.

Según su último informe, ya estaba ahí Natalie y su hijo Jacob, así como Andreas con su pareja, y algunas otras personas que recordaban de nombre pero con las que no tenían una relación tan cercana. Gustav sintió un poco de nervios por presentarse en esa residencia con sus hijos pequeños donde seguro el ambiente dominante sería de fiesta y desenfreno, pero ya era tarde para arrepentimientos.

—Hey, que nos la pasaremos bien —dijo Georgie al tomarle de la mano, y a Gustav no le pasó por alto que sus dedos estaban pegajosos. Georgie también lo notó y no tardó en disculparse—. Lo siento. Klaus…

—No pasa nada —respondió Gustav, pero su nerviosismo no hizo más que subir, porque ellos estaban acostumbrados a la presencia de niños pequeños, pero el resto de sus amigos, ¿podrían tolerarlo?

Por fortuna para él, al llegar a la residencia donde se estarían hospedando por la siguiente semana descubrió que el sitio era lo suficientemente grande como para que entre los presentes no se estuvieran pisando los dedos de los pies con su presencia. De dos pisos y amplia en dimensiones, era una casa al estilo mediterráneo, con paredes de muros blancos y relucientes bajo el sol, sin apenas adornos, y puertas y ventanas abiertas por donde circulaba la más deliciosa brisa marina de la que tuvieran memoria.

Siendo que al marcharse de Magdeburg se habían topado con nublados y llovizna propia de la temporada, el abandonar los cielos grises de su ciudad y al cabo de unas horas encontrarse en un paraíso donde el sol brillaba con fuerza y el calor se dejaba sentir en la piel no tenía precio.

—Al fin han llegado —salió Tom a recibirlos, y tras abrazar a sus compañeros de banda para demostrar la alegría que sentía de tenerlos ahí, hesitó por un segundo antes de darles palmaditas idénticas a Klaus y Frieda—. Qué bien que han podido venir todos.

Georgie entrecerró los ojos, tratando de detectar en su tono cualquier rastro de malicia. —¿Lo dices en serio o…?

—Jo, pero si voy muy en serio —se quejó el mayor de los gemelos, y para mayor prueba se sacó de la banda elástica de sus bermudas un par de paletas de caramelo—. ¿Ves? Estaba preparado.

—Vale, ya entendimos —dijo Gustav—. ¿Y Bill?

—Oh, ya lo conocen. Está en la piscina trabajando en su bronceado para los próximos meses. Me pidió que le avisara cuando ustedes llegaran y que les diera el tour por la casa porque todavía le faltan veinte minutos sobre su estómago, así que vengan conmigo y se las mostraré yo.

Siguiendo a Tom al interior de la casa, Gustav no se guardó la admiración que le recorrió el cuerpo al contemplar el interior de la residencia, donde la decoración minimalista, pero no por ello fría sino más bien acogedora, resultó ser de su agrado.

—Abajo se hospedarán algunos amigos —explicó Tom luego de terminar de enseñarles la cocina, sala y comedor además de algunas puertas que conducían a las recámaras de la planta baja y sus baños correspondientes—, pero para nosotros hemos guardado espacio en el piso de arriba. Es mejor así, más privacidad.

Un tanto curioso acerca de cuáles amistades se refería Tom siendo que el cuarto de Natalie y su hijo, así como el de Andreas y su pareja estaba en la planta alto junto con los suyos, Gustav estuvo a punto de preguntar pero lo olvidó cuando Tom abrió la puerta de la que sería su habitación y les franqueó la pasada a su suite.

—Bill estuvo de acuerdo que en vista de que ustedes eran cuatro bien podrían quedarse con el cuarto más grande de la casa —explicó con una sonrisa orgullosa que revelaba la satisfacción propia que les invadía a él y a su gemelo cuando eran generosos y a cambio requerían del reconocimiento para vanagloriarse de ello—. Tiene su propio baño incluido, y de paso hemos pedido una cama extra para que no tengan que dormir los cuatro en el mismo espacio.

—Muy amable —dijo Georgie, que apenas poner un pie en la recámara se sintió con deseos de dejarse vencer por el cansancio del viaje y disfrutar de los lujos que se le presentaban.

Tras dejar sueltos a los críos para que se movieran a sus anchas (Frieda ya caminaba, y con pasos torpes comenzó a explorar su entorno con curiosidad), Gustav y Georgie prometieron ponerse sus trajes de baño y unírseles a la orilla de la piscina en un rato más, y con esa promesa Tom les concedió la privacidad que de pronto anhelaban.

—No podrás quejarte y decir que esto no fue lo que imaginábamos y más —dijo Georgie al irse a sentar a los pies de la cama y comprobar si el colchón era tan mullido como se veía y que resultó ser incluso mejor.

—No me atrevería —confirmó Gustav sus sospechas al sentarse a su lado—. Y Klaus y Frieda parecen estar de acuerdo con nosotros.

Y al parecer así era, pues ambos habían encontrado gusto en tener un verano de verdad con sol y calor y no un verano de Magdeburg, donde las temperaturas a ratos obligaban a una chaqueta ligera y una sombrilla impermeable para evitar las lluvias de la temporada. Ahí donde Klaus se había acercado al balcón y miraba a través de los cristales el infinito océano azul que se extendía hasta el horizonte y se confundía con el cielo, Frieda se había echado sobre el piso y daba muestras de apreciar las buenas temperaturas a su disposición.

—Ni hablar, tendremos que desempacar y-… —Empezó Georgie a listar sus planes para la tarde, pero Gustav le puso un alto temporal.

—Más tarde, estoy segura que Frieda y Klaus preferirían bajar a la piscina y darse un chapuzón.

—Pero-…

—El equipaje seguirá aquí después, pero no el sol. Vamos.

Y con eso en mente, aplazaron sus responsabilidades y las sustituyeron por la diversión. Que al fin y al cabo era casi verano, eran vacaciones, y luego del año que había tenido, se las merecían.

Con creces.

 

Luego de dos horas en la piscina, Gustav se recostó en una de las tumbonas con Frieda al lado y le cedió el puesto de niñera de Klaus a Georgie, pues el pequeño todavía quería estar un rato más en el agua y era preferible cansarlo con esos juegos que inventarse nuevos. Frieda en cambio ya había dado muestras de agotamiento, y la prueba de ello fue que se recostó contra su pecho y no tardó en quedarse dormida, dejándolo a él atrapado bajo su peso porque si se movía corría el riesgo de despertarla de malhumor y prefería ahorrarse ese llanto que podía prolongarse hasta por media hora si la nena estaba de ánimo.

—Qué bien se le ve a Georgie el traje de baño, ¿eh? —Dijo Tom como saludo, sentándose en la tumbona que tenía al lado y tendiéndole un botellín de cerveza que Gustav aceptó encantado—. No pareciera que es madre de dos hijos.

—No olvides comentárselo a ella, porque apenas así sentirá que las horas que pasa en el gimnasio y corriendo han rendido sus frutos.

—Ya decía yo que no podía tener un trasero tan firme así como así —secundó Bill las observaciones de su gemelo, pasando a ocupar el espacio libre que éste le había dejado en la tumbona—. ¿Y qué tal Ibiza, se están divirtiendo?

—Más de lo que pensábamos en un inicio —respondió Gustav con una honestidad que no era muy propia de él cuando se trataba de admitir errores.

Y es que la verdad era que Ibiza se había ido ganando un espacio en su corazón en un periodo de tiempo tan corto como lo eran un par de horas. Incluso si lo único que habían hecho en ese tiempo era jugar en la piscina con los críos, no por ello el agua había dejado de resultarles fabulosa con la temperatura perfecta, y el clima se había prestado para que no hubiera calor ni frío excesivos, sino un punto medio y templado en el que resultaba cómodo recostarse con su bañador húmedo sin sentir que sudaba al contacto del cuerpo de Frieda ni que las prendas mojadas le hicieran titiritar de frío.

—Seh, Tom y yo consideramos volver a Las Maldivas como es nuestra costumbre, pero esta vez queríamos algo un poco más…

—No tan solitario —suplió Tom—. Aunque…

La hesitación en su tono de voz puso en alerta a Gustav, que de pronto apreció la tensión que residía sobre los hombros de ambos gemelos. De buenas a primeras, supo que lo que estaban a punto de contarle no sería para nada de su agrado.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Pues… —Bill se humedeció los labios—. Georgie ya te habrá hablado de Shermine Shahrivar…

—Ajá.

—Y después de reflexionarlo es que hemos llegado a la conclusión de que su oferta no es del todo descabellada y ajena para nuestros intereses.

Gustav frunció el ceño. —No me dirás que ahora se convertirá en tu novia oficial de la temporada, porque francamente Bill-…

—Lo sé, lo sé, no engañaría a nadie y nadie en su sano juicio y con dos dedos de frente se lo creería —le cortó Bill con un leve pesar en sus facciones—. De eso estoy consciente, así que no seré yo quien aproveche sus _generosos_ servicios, sino-…

—Yo —completó Tom sin apenas mover músculos faciales, pero para Gustav que lo conocía mejor que la mayoría y sólo un poco menos que su gemelo, no se dejó engañar por su impavidez y leyó en sus ojos la turbulencia de sus sentimientos.

—Wow… No sé qué decir.

—Entonces mejor no digas nada; por nuestro bien, es mejor así —pidió Bill unas octavas más bajas de lo que había hablado antes—. No fue una decisión fácil y a cada minuto que pasa nos atacan las dudas, pero a la larga será mejor así.

—¿Mejor para quién o quiénes? —Presionó Gustav sin comprender del todo qué podría haberlos orillado a abaratar su imagen pública al unir sus nombres con el de una mujer que dentro de la industria del entretenimiento era conocida por la inestabilidad de sus relaciones y la facilidad con la que saltaba de un hombre a otro buscando el lujo que le pudieran ofrecer antes que el amor.

—Para nosotros —contestó Tom, balanceado su botella de cerveza entre los dedos—. Hace ya tiempo de lo del divorcio de Ria, y se verá extraño y sospechoso que no haya ningún nombre ligado al mío en al menos algún romance de ocasión.

—No será muy diferente a otras veces —agregó Bill con los labios apretados—. Para nosotros será quitarnos de encima a los medios por una temporada, y ella conseguirá aparecer en las revistas de farándula. Todos aquí salimos ganando, y… No es una persona tan desagradable, ¿sabes? Ella lo ve como un trabajo, una especie de… ayuda mutua en la que todos los involucrados se pueden beneficiar, así que será diferente a como lo fue con Ria.

—Para empezar, porque Shermine no piensa cobrar ni un centavo y fue ella la que trajo consigo un abogado y un contrato en donde dejaba claro qué puntos cubría este noviazgo y cuáles no.

Gustav se tomó unos instantes para analizar el significado oculto de aquellas palabras, y tras una corta pausa para repasar todo de vuelta, asintió una vez y murmuró: —Comprendo.

—No, no lo haces —replicó Bill con tintes de desesperación—, pero no esperaría que lo hicieras. Seguro piensas que esto que hacemos es estúpido y riesgoso si llegara a filtrarse a los medios que Tom necesita hacer esta clase de contratos para asegurarse una mujer a su lado, pero para nosotros dos es más importante cubrir nuestros pasos y esconder la verdad… Entre lidiar con consecuencias, escogeremos siempre la opción que nos cause menos daños.

—Incluso si eso implica servir de muñeco Ken para una Barbie cualquiera —finalizó Tom con ánimo lúgubre.

—Lo… entiendo. En serio. Es sólo que… —«Me sabe mal por ustedes y quisiera encontrar una solución», pensó Gustav, pero calló porque no era necesario verbalizarlo; él lo sabía, los Kaulitz no sabían, y el resto era pura y simple palabrería.

—Gracias —puso Bill fin a su debate interno, y Tom repitió la palabra en voz baja—. Pero no te preocupes por nosotros; todos somos adultos, y eso implica…

—Hacer cosas con las que en otras circunstancias no estaríamos de acuerdo —completó Tom con un rígido encogimiento de hombros—. No será la primera vez.

—Y quizá tampoco la última.

—Pero algo de provecho sacaremos de esto.

Y porque no era su lugar de ponerlo en duda, Gustav volvió a asentir.

Que así fuera entonces.

 

Si bien Gustav no había hecho del todo las paces con el plan descabellado que tenían los gemelos por hacer de Shermine Shahrivar la novia cuasi oficial de Tom por al menos esas vacaciones, su actitud tuvo que dar un cambio intempestivo cuando apenas a dos días de estar en Ibiza disfrutando de los cielos despejados y del oleaje se enteró que ella, así como su pequeña hija, se les unirían durante su estancia para un par de fotografías publicitarias que cimentarían los rumores de una incipiente relación entre ella y Tom.

—No es como si ella fuera a hospedarse aquí, relájate —le compartió Georgie los pormenores horas antes del arribo esperado de la modelo, mientras ellos dos preparaban desayuno para sí y los críos en la cocina.

Yendo de un lado a otro juntando ingredientes, picando aquí y revolviendo allá, Gustav al menos encontró consuelo en ocuparse con las manos para distraerse, pero su cerebro fue punto y aparte al ponerse a trabajar al doble de velocidad para procesar aquella noticia.

—No sabía que tenía una hija —dijo cuando el ritmo de sus movimientos bajó, y que coincidió cuando todos los ingredientes acabaron en el sartén para un omelette con verduras y salchicha que al contacto con el aceite y el fuego empezó a despedir aromas deliciosos—. ¿Qué tiene, la edad de Jacob o…?

—Según lo que me dijo Bill, tres años —clarificó Georgie el malentendido.

—Oh, pensé que era más vieja que eso.

—¿La hija o Shermine?

—Ambas. He… revisado un par de fotografías suyas y es obvio que se ha hecho arreglos aquí y allá —masculló Gustav toqueteándose los labios y un par de puntos que indicaban restiramiento facial y bótox—. Por eso supuse que su hija sería mayor…

—Pues no —dijo Georgie, que en ayuda a Gustav que estaba parado frente al fogón y revolviendo el contenido del sartén, se encargaba en esos instantes de bajar platos de la alacena y montar todo sobre la mesa—. No es mucho mayor que yo, apenas tiene treinta y cuatro.

Gustav gruñó. —Sigue siendo demasiado mayor para _supuestamente_ estar de pareja de un crío de veintisiete.

—Si lo dices por Tom-…

—¡Pues claro que lo digo por Tom! No es Bill de quien hablamos y yo no soy Bunte ni Bild —gruñó Gustav, que ante su exabrupto no tardó en disculparse con Georgie y tranquilizar a los críos, que desde sus sillitas altas le miraban con aprensión—. Lo siento. Es que todo este asunto me pone de los pelos. Ria fue una pésima decisión, y me temo que con esta tal Shermine sólo tengan una repetición a gran escala de la que después los arrepentimientos sean mayores.

—Igual yo —dijo Georgie depositando los cubiertos al lado de cada plato—, pero no es nuestro lugar inmiscuirnos donde no se nos llama. Ellos dos han tomado su decisión, y nuestro único papel en todo esto es desearles lo mejor.

—Como si se tratara de nuestros hijos…

—Algo así.

—Pues ser padre apesta. Especialmente de nuestros _hijos_ problemáticos.

—Oh, Gusti.

Habiendo terminado de poner la mesa, Georgie se acercó a Gustav por detrás y le rodeó el estómago con ambos brazos, entrelazando los dedos sobre su frente y apoyando el mentón sobre su hombro derecho.

—Estás preocupado por ellos.

—Duh…

—Estarán bien.

—Eso no podemos saberlo con seguridad porque-…

—Shhh. Estarán bien porque son Tom y Bill, el dúo invencible que ha conseguido llegar hasta este punto sabiendo manejar sus pérdidas y ganancias a favor de sus intenciones, y esto no será diferente a otras cosas que han hecho en el pasado para conseguirlo, ¿ok? —Apretó con fuerza su medio y Gustav liberó a la fuerza el aire que llevaba dentro.

—Ok, pero joder, Georgie… ¿Eso fue un cariñito o me estabas haciendo la maniobra Heimlich?

—Tú decide —bromeó ella, pero antes de separarse le besó el cuello—. ¿No crees que tu omelette se está quemando?

—¡Oh, mierda! —Resopló él, y Klaus pescó en el aire su palabrota.

—Mami, papi dijo la palabra con m —apuntó con su vocecilla, y de pasada Georgie le acarició la cabeza llena de rizos rubios.

—Exacto, ¿qué castigo deberíamos darle, uh?

—Azotes en el trasero —pidió Klaus, que ya por su cuenta había recibido uno o dos por mal comportamiento, y aunque en sí era más bien un castigo simbólico para asegurarse obediencia que una reprimenda como tal, no quería ser el único que hubiera pasado por eso.

—Ni hablar, Gus —dijo Georgie riendo entre dientes—, pon ese culito para un par de nalgadas.

—Mamá dijo la palabra con c —estalló Klaus con emoción, pues era otro de los términos que tenían prohibido pronunciar en voz alta, y con venganza pudo Gustav tanto recibir su palmadita en las posaderas como Georgie la suya por infringir las reglas.

En eso estaban atacándose de la risa contenida por lo ridículo del cuadro en el que estaban, cuando una risotada extra se dejó escuchar en la cocina, y ante ellos apareció Tom, descalzo, con el torso descubierto, cruzado de brazos, y con su impresionante melena libre sobre sus hombros.

—Pero no se detengan por mí —dijo con la voz todavía gruesa por el sueño del cual había sido arrancado por el ruido que se escuchaba desde la planta baja—. Pueden azotarse el culo sin parar como si yo no estuviera aquí. No se corten.

—El tío Tom también dijo una palabrota, mamá —delató Klaus al mayor de los gemelos, y la expresión de éste se tornó de asombro no por haber sido delatado usando vocabulario soez, sino porque le había llamado ‘tío’, y de momento ese epíteto sólo lo había usado para sí cuando se refería al parentesco que lo unía con Pumba.

—¿Me ha dicho-…? —Quiso indagar al respecto, pero Georgie ya se había acercado a él, y aprovechando la cercanía para castigarlo con un azote se inclinó un poco en dirección a su oído para advertirle que no desilusionara a Klaus.

—Para él eres su tío Tom, así que compórtate —le previno antes de alejarse, y desde su sillita Klaus festejó el castigo al que su Mutti había sometido a otro de los adultos presentes.

—Ten, se nota que te hace falta —dijo Gustav al servirle a Tom una taza de café con las medidas de azúcar y crema que a éste le gustaban, y el mayor de los gemelos la aceptó sin rechistar—. Si quieres desayunar con nosotros, los huevos estarán listos en un par de minutos.

—Y puedes invitar a Bill.

—No creo que Bill pueda levantarse de la cama en al menos un par de horas más —dijo Tom con la taza a centímetros de los labios para un segundo sorbo—. Anoche él y yo-…

—¡Críos presentes! —Gritó Georgie exaltada, lista para cubrirles los oídos a sus pequeños por si acaso Tom se olvidaba que estaban presentes y empezaba a narrar sus aventuras sexuales sin importarles quién podía escucharlo o el trauma que les causaría después.

—Iba a decir que Bill y yo nos desvelamos viendo una película, ¿quién es la de la mente sucia, eh?, jo-… —Tom tosió—. Ops.

—Te salvaste de que Georgie te lavara la boca con jabón —se burló Gustav del desliz de Tom, apagando el fuego de la estufa y con el sartén en una mano y la espátula en la otra, procedió a repartir porciones en cada plato de los presentes.

Sentándose a la mesa para compartir el desayuno, aquella pudo considerarse una especie de reunión familiar… De una muy ecléctica familia que quedó completa cuando Bill apareció en bóxers, vistiendo la otra mitad del pijama de Tom para cubrirse el pecho, y pidiendo café.

—Olía increíble. ¿Qué son, huevos revueltos?

—Y con un toque a la Schäfer —bromeó Gustav mientras Georgie colocaba otro plato más en la mesa y él le surtía con su omelette.

De esa paz y armonía que gozaban, no iba a durar más por ese viaje…

 

/*/*/*/*


	3. 3.- Abandono materno; adopción temporal.

**3.- Abandono materno; adopción temporal.**

 

La primera opinión que tuvo Gustav de Shermine Shahrivar estuvo muy a tono con la que compartieron el resto de los miembros de la banda.

—No me cae bien.

—Shhh, disimula —le instó Georgie a actuar cuando fue su turno de saludarla a ella y a la pequeña niña que iba pegada a sus piernas y que era apenas mayor que Klaus.

Del apretón de manos flojo y desganado interpretó Gustav toda clase de malas señales, desde apatía, pasando por una personalidad débil, hasta suponer (aunque eso se lo guardó para sí) que esa mano torpe era una inequívoca señal de que en la cama era la clase de chica que prefería quedarse de espaldas y dejar que su pareja hiciera el resto.

«Excepto que no es una chica, y llamarla mujer es… Ugh, es más bien una señora», pensó Gustav, aprovechando la cercanía a su rostro para apreciar no sólo las líneas que le surcaban ambos ojos y se pronunciaban cuando esbozaba esa sonrisa suya de The Joker, sino también que sus labios estaban inflamados, y si la experiencia con Natalie (que no dudaba en confesar que había pasado por el despacho de un cirujano plástico para un par de retoques) era de fiar, entonces podía apostar sin riesgo a perder que Shermine también se había inyectado para darse más volumen.

—Mami, ella parece Cruella —dijo Klaus en voz alta tirando de la camiseta que Georgie vestía en esos momentos y señalando con un dedo largo y acusador a Shermine, a quien la sonrisa en el rostro se le congeló y desapareció en el acto.

—¡Klaus! —Le riñó Georgie al pequeño, y lo alzó en brazos y lo abrazó contra su pecho para cortar de raíz el acceso de llanto que seguro tendría por sentirse regañado—. Esos comentarios no son apropiados.

—¡Pero-…!

—Pues sí que parece —murmuró Gustav para nadie más que él, pero Georgie también lo escuchó y le propinó una patada.

—Tú también, Gus…

—No hay problema —dijo Shermine, sonriendo de vuelta pero no como antes; lo que segundos atrás había sido una sonrisa amplia con muchos dientes, era ahora una curvatura recatada que no encubría el ‘jódete’ implícito que estaba detrás—, me lo dicen seguido y no me lo tomo a mal.

—Lo siento tanto. A esta edad no saben bien guardarse sus comentarios y pueden llegar a ser ofensivos sin que esa su intención —dijo Georgie, apenada por la desbarrada que acaban de dar con el pie izquierdo—. Discúlpate, Klaus. Eso que has dicho ha sido cruel.

Klaus esbozó un puchero, pero con todo obedeció. A su manera…

—Lo siento mucho, Cruella.

Los ojos de Georgie se abrieron como platos. —Klaus…

—Los críos siempre serán críos, ¿eh? Estoy seguro que Delia también hizo de las suyas en el pasado —dijo Tom, apareciendo como salvador de la situación en la que se habían visto envueltos, pero su ayuda resultó ser más bien un fallo de su parte.

—Su nombre es Daliah, y no —dijo Shermine con una voz tan azucarada y falsa que los ahí presentes empezaron a mostrar síntomas de caries—. Le eduqué bien para que no me hiciera pasar esa clase de vergüenzas. Ahora si me disculpan…

Y sin dar oportunidad de más, se apartó del grupo.

Atrás quedaron Gustav, Georgie, Klaus y Tom en absoluto silencio y sintiendo que les habían golpeado el rostro con el famoso guante blanco.

—No puede culpar a Klaus por ser fan de Disney y 101 dálmatas —gruñó Gustav, el primero en reponerse del conflicto—. En verdad tiene la sonrisa de Cruella de Vil.

—Y el carácter —murmuró Tom por lo bajo, con una mirada que revelaba el arrepentimiento por el que estaba pasando al haber aceptado de ella el que se ofreciera por esa temporada a fungir como novia oficial.

—Lo siento también por ti, colega —le palmeó Gustav la espalda—. Si no sabe tomarse a broma las palabras de un crío de dos años…

—Ouch por ti —secundó Georgie, que a pesar del mal comportamiento de Klaus, al tratarse de esa mujer sobre la que no guardaba buena impresión no pudo evitar abrazarlo más de cerca contra su pecho y prometerse para más tarde el darle como premio un helado de su elección.

No lo sabían (aunque lo suponían), pero la diversión de sus vacaciones estaba por llegar a su fin.

 

Shermine no se hospedó con ellos. En su lugar, pese a que tenían habitaciones de sobra para ella y su hija, la modelo pasó a hospedarse en un hotel cercano, pero daba igual la distancia entre ambos lugares, porque salvo por un día en que atendió una sesión fotográfica en una locación cercana, el resto de los días se las ingenió para extender su estancia en la residencia, llegando desde muy temprano y marchándose sólo cuando los gemelos ya iban a retirarse a dormir.

A Gustav no le pasó por alto que a pesar de ser esa una relación ficticia para aplacar a los medios, Shermine actuó en todo momento como adolescente enamorada de Tom, ofreciéndose a untarle la espalda con bloqueador solar, pidiendo probar de sus bebidas y alimentos, y pidiendo para sí los asientos que quedaban a su lado, ya fuera en las mesas donde comían, en las tumbonas donde se recostaban a tomar el sol, y hasta en la camioneta que habían rentado durante su estancia.

En dos de esos tres sitios lo toleró Bill sin dar muestras de que le afectara, pero cuando Shermine reclamó para ella el sitio del copiloto y lo mandó a él al asiento trasero con Daliah, entonces sí tuvo Bill una crisis menor en donde permaneció callado de muerte por el resto del trayecto y no contestó a nadie salvo con monosílabos extraídos a la fuerza de sus tensos labios.

Siendo la parada de ese día en la playa, Georgie se había asegurado de empacar todo lo necesario para tener a los críos contentos, desde distintos bocadillos, suficientes bebidas, toallas extras, sandalias para la arena caliente, juguetes para erigir un castillo, sombrilla, bloqueador en spray, una muda nueva de ropa, y otras tantas cosas que en el maletero ocupaban la mitad del espacio y serían un engorro para cargar, pero que bien valían la pena para evitarse llantos innecesarios.

—Menos mal que Daliah ya es mayor y no necesita de todo eso —dijo Shermine con autosuficiencia desde el asiento trasero, pues a diferencia de Gustav y Georgie traía sólo una bolsa de playa pequeña y nada más—. Realmente no extraño para nada y ni por un instante cuando era tan pequeña.

—Pf, como si pasar de dos a tres años fuera un gran salto sin retorno —gruñó Gustav para Georgie, y la bajista coincidió con él con un leve asentimiento.

Por fortuna el viaje a la playa no tuvo mayores contratiempos que elegir una estación de radio (una batalla que libraron Bill y Shermine por hacerse del control de los mandos y que Tom puso fin al apagar el aparato con un manotazo malhumorado), y pronto estuvieron pisando arena y montando una base a la cual más tarde se le sumarían otros amigos.

—Tomi, ¿podrías untarme loción en la espalda? —Le pidió Bill a su gemelo apenas vio a Shermine sacar su propia botella y acercársele con esas mismas intenciones, y después no se cortó ni un gramo en pedir también que le hiciera los hombros, los brazos, las piernas y hasta el rostro, lo que obligó a Shermine a tener que aplicarse ella misma el bloqueador o seguir esperando y quemarse.

—Ok, llámame loco, pero esto promete acabar en pelea de gatas —bromeó Gustav con Georgie, que apartados de aquellos tres, se habían puesto manos a la obra para instalar una sombrilla grande sobre sus cabezas para no quemarse ellos o los críos por error.

Daliah se les había unido, y jugando con Klaus y una de sus palas para la arena, había hecho buenas migas con los adultos como su madre no lo había conseguido.

—Daliah, cariño —atrajo Georgie su atención—, ¿quieres que te ayude a ponerte tu traje de baño?

—Lo tengo puesto —respondió ella, y se alzó el vestido de algodón que traía encima para mostrar el bikini de una pieza que en esos momentos cumplía funciones de braga.

—Vale.

Ya que Shermine seguía concentrada en Tom y no dio muestras de reconocer su nombre a pesar de que Georgie la llamó un par de veces, la bajista no dudó en desvestir a Daliah y de paso untarla de loción igual que había hecho con sus propios hijos. Mejor eso que la culpa si llegaba a quemarse por el sol, y la niña se lo agradeció besándole la mano antes de volver a sentarse en la arena con Klaus y jugar con él.

Atento al intercambio que había visto ahí, Gustav supuso que Daliah era una pequeña rebosante de cariño, y a falta de una madre a quién prodigárselo (no había que ser genio para deducirlo; desde que se habían bajado del automóvil, Shermine no había vuelto a dirigirle ni la más mínima mirada a su hija) se había volcado sobre la siguiente figura femenina que le prestó atención y cariño. En ese caso en particular, a Georgie, que se sentó en la arena con Frieda en el regazo a jugar con los críos.

—Y si tenemos un tercero, pronto podremos abrir una guardería, ¿eh? —Bromeó Gustav al sentarse con Georgie en la arena y participar en la construcción de un montículo sobre el cual poner el muñeco de plástico que Klaus traía consigo.

—No lo digas ni de broma —le riñó Georgie—. Me ha costado horrores verme esta mañana al espejo en traje de baño, y eso sólo después de dos meses de gimnasio. No estoy dispuesta a pasar por otro embarazo y tener que empezar de cero una vez más.

—Nadie te dirá nada por un poco de pancita o tus muslos gordos.

Georgie se giró hacia él y le encaró con una ceja alzada. —¿Piensas que mis muslos son gordos? ¡¿En serio?! Pues muchas gracias, Gus.

—Yo no… No era eso lo que… Jamás antes había… ¡Jo! —Molestó por no poder soltar tacos a su libre antojo, Gustav bajó la voz hasta un nivel casi de susurro—. Por supuesto que no lo pienso. Así estás bien, y claro que noto los cambios en tu cuerpo después de los embarazos, tampoco te creo tan ingenua como para creerte esa clase de mentiras, pero debes saber que no me afectan en lo absoluto. Así pesaras doscientos kilogramos, me seguirías pareciendo preciosa.

—Gus… —Georgie resopló por la nariz—. Eso no va a pasar. Antes de siquiera llegar al peso que tuve estando embarazada le pondría un alto a mi gula y a mi pereza.

—Lo que quiero decir es que… Gustav exhaló—. No tienes de qué estar insegura con tu cuerpo. Después de dos hijos consecutivos, es normal si notas cambios aquí y allá, y no hay nada de eso que deba hacerte sentir mal. Viene con la edad… —Murmuró más para sí, palpándose el estómago, que a diferencia de años atrás, le había crecido y ya no era como antes—. Y está en uno aceptarlo y seguir adelante con su vida.

—Es difícil sentirse así cuando Miss Europa allá también es madre y no lo aparenta —masculló Georgie, cuidándose bien de que Daliah no la escuchara.

Que dicha fuera la verdad, Shermine podría verse un poco ajada del rostro y no aparentaba en lo absoluto ser ninguna jovencita, pero tenía un cuerpo bien esculpido por el gimnasio (y quizá un par de cirugías estratégicas para moldear y tonificar) y no se cortaba en mostrarlo con bikinis pequeños y que dejaban poco a la imaginación.

—Ya, pero incluso así me sigues pareciendo más preciosa tú —dijo Gustav, y con cariño, Georgie le tomó de la mano y se la apretó.

—Sea o no del todo cierto… Gracias.

Y la crisis pasó.

 

En el transcurso de los siguientes días quedó claro para todos que, si bien Shermine cumplía con su papel de novia de aparador a la perfección y se podía confiar en ella para que la noticia de la falsedad de su relación con Tom no saliera a la luz pública, no por ello sus interacciones con el mayor de los gemelos estaban exentas de coquetería y roces innecesarios cuando de por medio no había ninguna cámara o necesidad de ello.

—Está un poco infatuada con Tom —declaró Bill, sentado al borde de la piscina con Gustav y Georgie mientras los tres cuidaban de los críos Schäfer, plus de Daliah, a quien Shermine había dejado sin mayor remordimiento a su cargo para salir con Tom a comprar más alcohol para la tarde—. Y eso no era parte del plan.

—¿Crees que ella…?

—¿Tenga intenciones de tratar de convertir esta relación ficticia en una real? —Completó el menor de los gemelos la pregunta, moviendo las piernas dentro del agua y formando ondas—. Pues… sí. No me queda ni la menor duda de que así es.

—¿Y Tom qué piensa al respecto? —Inquirió Georgie, que desde su llegada a la residencia no había tenido oportunidad de una charla privada con el mayor de los gemelos porque en todo momento estaba Shermine a su lado y no lo dejaba ni a luz ni sombra.

—Eso quisiera saber yo, pero son pocos los minutos en que podemos conversar a solas sin que Frau Shahrivar se interponga de por medio —masculló Bill, aumentando el ritmo de sus patadas en el agua hasta crear algunas olas grandes y salpicaduras—. Y no es como si desconfiara de Tom, tengo claro que no hay nada de lo que temer, pero… me crispa los nervios que ella esté haciendo todo lo posible por actuar como su novia enamorada cuando de antemano quedó establecido que era publicidad y nada más. ¿Qué diablos pretende, uh?

—Pues vaya…

Dejando a Bill a solas con sus pensamientos unos minutos, Georgie saltó al agua para cerciorarse de que los críos estaban bien en la parte menos profunda de la piscina, y atrás quedaron Gustav y el menor de los gemelos, siguiendo con la mirada aquellas interacciones.

—Es increíble lo buena madre que está resultando Georgie con dos niños pequeños y en cambio Shermine… —Bill rió entre dientes—. ¿O debería decir que ahora son padres de tres?

—No te burles —le salpicó Gustav agua—. Daliah es una buena niña, sólo un poco…

—¿Abandonada?

—Digamos que le hace falta cariño materno.

—Y para eso tiene a Georgie, ¿uh? —Presionó Bill atento a la escena que se desarrollaba a unos metros de ambos, donde Georgie cargaba a Daliah sobre sus hombros y le daba un paseo por aguas más profundas—. A veces pienso…

—¿Mmm?

Bill apoyó los codos sobre sus muslos y el mentón sobre sus manos. —A veces pienso que todo habría sido más fácil si tú y Georgie no estuvieran juntos y ella pudiera ser la ‘novia oficial’ de Tom. Sería la solución perfecta a muchos de nuestros problemas.

—Seguro que eso les habría ahorrado muchos quebraderos de cabeza —dijo Gustav con voz neutra, no muy seguro de lo que discurría por la cabeza de Bill—. ¿A qué viene ese comentario tan de pronto?

—Oh, nada en especial. Sólo… fantasías mías de hacer _esto_ más fácil de lo que no es la realidad. Tengo sospechas de que Shermine pretende proponerle a Tom comenzar una relación en serio una vez que vuelvan a Alemania, y… Para nuestros intereses sería lo mejor, ganaríamos más tiempo, pero…

—Pero no es lo que quieres —adivinó Gustav, y el mutismo de Bill se lo confirmó—. ¿Y Tom no te ha dicho nada al respecto?

—No. Primero habría que conseguir que la sanguijuela que se le ha pegado al costado lo deje un par de minutos en paz —gruñó Bill, y a tiempo para que Georgie estuviera de vuelta a su lado y escuchara esa última parte.

—Oh, ¿se trata de eso? —Sonrió ella deslizándose por el agua hasta llegar a la orilla y recargarse en el borde con los brazos y medio torso de fuera—. En ese caso, déjamelo a mí.

Gustav frunció el ceño. —¿Qué tienes planeado?

—Espera y verás —guiñó Georgie un ojo, y luego tras una pausa—. Pero… ¿Gusti?

—¿Sí?

—No te vayas a poner celoso.

—Oh…

De algún modo, el plan que tenía Georgie prometía y mucho.

 

Avisado de antemano por su gemelo, Tom no tuvo una reacción de sorpresa cuando al más tarde volver a la residencia Georgie encaminó sus pasos directo a él, e ignorando a Shermine, le pidió un masaje de hombros.

—Tú eres el único que puede entenderme. Se lo pediría a Gustav, pero él es tan brusco y torpe con sus manos… —Explicó Georgie con cierto tono aniñado y batiendo pestañas en dirección a Tom—. Y si quieres, cuando termines yo te puedo hacer lo mismo.

—No estaría mal —respondió Tom, jugueteando con los piercings de su lado e ignorando el exagerado bufido que Shermine exhaló a su lado.

Aquello fue sólo el comienzo del plan de Georgie, en donde la bajista se tomó como tarea personal actuar como fangirl enamorada frente a Tom, y éste le siguió la corriente igual que si los sentimientos fueran mutuos e irrevocables.

En otro tiempo habría Gustav de haberse puesto celoso, pero más entrado en años y maduro como no lo había sido en su adolescencia al contemplar las interacciones entre Georgie y Tom, ahora en cambio ni le hacían mover un músculo facial, salvo para contener la risa que de vez en cuando le quería atacar cuando veía a Shermine enfurecerse porque su tiempo a solas con el mayor de los gemelos de pronto se había reducido a cero.

De ello se vengó vía Instagram al subir algunas fotografías de ella con Daliah en la piscina (el único momento del día en que se hizo cargo de la pequeña, pues apenas terminar la despachó de vuelta a jugar con los hijos de Gustav) y presumir de su bronceado, y de que quien estaba en la piscina con ella tenía una gorra con el bordado “High as fuck” que sólo podía pertenecer a uno de los Kaulitz y ella con toda seguridad había tomado sin permiso.

Como era de imaginarse, los comentarios no se dejaron esperar, y con un mohín en los labios expresó Shermine su descontento por “esas fans tan agresivas que me han atacado”, según sus palabras textuales.

—Bueno, los toros también atacan cuando se les provocan —dijo Bill entre bocados a la ensalada de camarones que Gustav, con ayuda de Georgie había preparado para todos ellos como cena, y que todos menos Shermine (ella se había pedido comida a domicilio alegando ser alérgica a toda clase de mariscos) comían en torno a la mesa—. Y era de esperarse que hubiera un par de fans intensas que se dolieran porque su ídolo #2 de la banda al parecer ya no estará disponible. Todo completamente normal, ¿no creen?

Shermine cogió su copa de vino y antes de beber preguntó: —Suerte para mí, pero… ¿Y quién es el ídolo #1 de la banda? ¿Tú?

—Georgie —respondió Tom con una sonrisa autosuficiente—. Gracioso, ¿no?

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Shermine bebió de su vino y no respondió nada.

Pero Bill no se quedó con las ganas de ser un poco mezquino al respecto. —Vale, que si dijéramos fanboys, soy yo el que tiene la fanbase más grande, pero tratándose de chicas… Georgie nos lleva la delantera y por mucho.

—Tiene un imán para despertar cualquier instinto lésbico a tres kilómetros a la redonda —volvió Tom a la carga, y en total seriedad agregó—, y hasta la chica más hetero no se le puede resistir por mucho.

Shermine manifestó su incredulidad con un ruido gutural, pero fue el chispazo de provocación que todos ellos necesitaban para traer a colación viejas aventuras que ponían en manifiesto aquellas afirmaciones, como las incontables fans que durante los conciertos le lanzaban a Georgie sus sostenes con el número de teléfono pegado a la copa con un clip, hasta los incontables regalos que recibía durante su cumpleaños, sin pasar por alto el club de fans de la bajista cuya único requisito de entrada era ser mujer y amar a Georgie por encima de los demás, y que ya iba en las cinco cifras de miembros.

—Seguro debe molestarte —dijo Shermine dirigiéndose a Gustav, pero éste se encogió de hombros.

—Para nada. Al final del día, ella es mía.

—Ya, y lo que haga durante el día no cuenta… —Masculló ella en respuesta, dedicándole una mirada de rencor a la bajista y luego suavizándose cuando sus ojos se posaron en Tom—. Ciertamente yo no podría. Odio compartir, no va con mi personalidad.

—Qué casualidad, igual yo —replicó Georgie, que sentada entre Gustav y Tom, los tocó en el brazo por turnos—. Desventajas de ser hija única.

Apuñalando con el tenedor su comida, Shermine se abstuvo de responder y en su lugar se dedicó a comer con la vista clavada en el plato e ignorando las conversaciones que ocurrían a su alrededor hasta que…

—Deberíamos de darnos un chapuzón antes de retirarnos a dormir, ¿no creen? —Propuso Bill, y porque era parte del plan de Georgie todos aceptaron, incluida Shermine a regañadientes.

Con los Klaus y Frieda dormidos en su cuarto y Daliah en uno de los sofás de la planta baja, los cinco invitaron al resto de los inquilinos a que se les unieran, y no tardaron en sumarse Andreas y Christoph, así como Natalie y Jacob, siendo éste último el que se pegó a Georgie y no pudo disimular su asombro al verla en traje de baño descender por la piscina hasta que el agua la cubrió.

—Qué inapropiado —comentó Shermine al presenciar aquella escena, pero no fue otro sino Gustav el que la mandó callar con sus palabras.

—¿Por? Es sólo un crush. Todos los tuvimos con Georgie en algún punto, algunos ni siquiera llegamos a superarlo, y por algo me casé con ella.

—Me uno a esa lista —secundó Bill.

—Ídem —dijo Tom—, pero fue Gustav aquí quien se llevó el premio mayor al casarse con ella.

—Ugh —expresó Shermine su descontento, y separándose del grupo entró al agua.

La noche progresó en un humor similar, en donde los tres se aliaron para hablar de Georgie en los mejores términos, mientras que ella por su parte se dedicó a coquetearles a todos por igual, enfocándose sobre todo en Tom y más cuando Shermine estaba cerca. Coludido con ella, Tom actuó como si no se diera cuenta de nada, y con ayuda de Bill fue que Georgie se aseguró de tener para sí un lugar estelar al lado del mayor de los gemelos.

—¿Cansada? —Le preguntó Tom a Georgie cuando ya pasaba de medianoche y ella había apoyado la cabeza en su hombro.

—Un poco.

—Yo también estoy cansada —dijo Shermine exagerando un bostezo—. Tanto que podría quedarme dormida si cierro los ojos más de cinco segundos.

—Entonces ten cuidado cuando subas al taxi o podría darte el paseo de tu vida —dijo Bill, dejándole en claro que no era bienvenida a pasar la noche así tuvieran ellos exceso de habitaciones libres—. Ahora que lo mencionan, yo también estoy cansado. Podría subirme en un inflable y flotar a la deriva hasta que saliera el sol.

—Me les uniría, pero entonces no podría lidiar mañana con los críos —dijo Gustav—, y Diox sabe que necesitan de mi supervisión para no meterse en problemas.

—Con Daliah yo no tengo esos problemas.

«Claro que no, no con Georgie y conmigo fungiendo de niñeros gratuitos», pensó el baterista, a sabiendas de que si decía algo como eso se buscaría problemas para todos, así que fue por su segunda mejor opción.

—En verdad que Daliah es encantadora. Ha sido un placer cuidar de ella todos estos días.

Shermine no se dio por enterada, y en cambio…

—Qué puedo decir, salvo que me he esmerado con su educación. Cualquiera puede tener hijos, pero ser madres, _buenas_ madres… Eso está reservado para unas pocas.

—Como Georgie aquí —declaró Tom, que jugando una baza alta le plantó un beso ruidoso a la bajista en la mejilla—. No en balde Daliah se encariñó tanto con ella, ¿eh?

—Yo diría que sí —respondió Bill, ganándole la oportunidad Shermine de abrir la boca antes que él—. Y antes de que lo pensemos, ya tendrá su membresía para el club de fans de Georgie Listing.

Bromeando aquí y allá al respecto, no fue mucho después cuando Shermine manifestó sentir frío y salió de la piscina, para volver cinco minutos después vestida y con Daliah en brazos para anunciar entre los ahí presentes que ella se retiraba y volvía a su hotel.

Tom la llevó hasta la puerta principal para esperar su transporte, y cuando volvió diez minutos después se venía limpiando la boca con el dorso de la mano.

—¿No sabe besar? —Le chanceó Gustav para aligerar la mueca que Bill tenía en el rostro.

—Peor. Mal aliento —respondió Tom antes de meterse a la piscina, y sin más olvidarse de Shermine.

Y por el resto de la noche, el resto de los ahí presentes hizo lo mismo.

 

/*/*/*/*


	4. 4.- Problemas forasteros.

**4.- Problemas forasteros.**

 

Las fotografías de Tom con Shermine paseando por las calles de Ibiza en compañía de Daliah no tardaron en esparcirse en internet como fuego sobre pastizales secos. Casi en tiempo real pudieron los restantes miembros de la banda corroborarlo vía Instagram conforme iban apareciendo más y más imágenes de ellos tres deteniéndose en los aparadores y después comiendo en un restaurant al aire libre.

—Nunca va a dejar de asombrarme el poder que tiene internet para esparcir noticias con la velocidad de un chasquido de dedos —comentó Bill con la vista clavada en su móvil y bajando a la siguiente publicación con un largo dedo índice.

Para ello tenía su cuenta falsa de la que se servía para husmear sin ser detectado, pues uno de sus más grandes miedos era darle like a alguna publicación inapropiada a la imagen pública que había creado de sí para las fans, y que después eso volviera y le mordiera el trasero. Por eso, mejor prevenir que lamentar, y se había sacado una cuenta ficticia en donde compartía sobre todo pics que nada tenían que ver con su carrera y que le servían como la perfecta coartada para seguirse a sí mismo y al resto de los miembros de la banda y personas allegadas de una manera discreta y sin repercusiones.

Ni Gustav ni Georgie habían llegado a tanto, por lo que revisaban publicaciones de Tom con Shermine y Daliah desde sus cuentas, y secundaban a Bill en cuanto a la velocidad con la que ya medio fandom estaba enterado de las andanzas de Tom.

—Vaya —dijo Georgie, riendo entre dientes antes de mostrarle su móvil primero a Gustav y luego a Bill de una manipulación donde habían cambiado el rostro de Daliah por el de uno de los gemelos más o menos a esa misma edad.

—Pf, han puesto la cara de Tom —gruñó Bill.

—¿Y eso cómo lo sabes? —Inquirió Gustav, verdaderamente intrigado porque a esa edad eran indefinibles entre sí con el mismo corte de cabello y sin la marca que Bill ahora ostentaba en el mentón.

—Duh, porque lo sé. Puedo reconocerme a mí o a Tom de cualquier fotografía. Aunque debo admitir que poco importa… Guárdala y me la pasas después —pidió Bill antes de revisar las noticias un par de minutos más antes de soltar un suspiro exagerado y apagar la pantalla del móvil—. Basta por hoy, o corro el riesgo de sacarle los ojos a Shermine cuando vuelva.

—¿Por abrazar a Tom de la cintura? Pf, no exageres —le reprendió Georgie, que no quería minimizar los sentimientos del menor de los gemelos, pero sabía por experiencias pasadas que alimentar la hoguera de sus celos con más leños era provocar un incendio que fácilmente podía salirse de control—. Tú mejor que nadie sabes que Tom no está interesado en ella, y por si tienes dudas él mismo puede decírtelo; no hay motivo para que escupas bilis por los celos.

—Ya, pero ella sí está interesada en él y mucho —intervino Gustav, que también había llegado a su nivel de saturación por el día y había cerrado la app de Instagram.

—¿Y qué con eso? No es como si por insistir fuera a conseguir lo que sea que busca en Tom. Tarde o temprano entenderá que Tom no tiene ojos para Bill, y cuanto antes mejor…

—Me puedo apostar a que es algo… tenaz. Pero el tiempo lo dirá —masculló Bill antes de ponerse en pie y esgrimir como excusa una visita al sanitario.

A solas, Gustav no perdió oportunidad en acercar a Georgie más a su cuerpo y convencerla de que abandonara su asiento en el cojín de al lado para sentarse mejor en sus piernas. Rodeándola por la cintura y hundiendo el rostro en su espalda media, no dudó en aspirar la fragancia de su espalda desnuda gracias al vestido ligero de verano que vestía y que era la única barrera que se interponía entre ambos salvo por el bikini que llevaba puesto abajo.

—¿Y a qué debe el honor de tu repentina muestra de afecto? —Preguntó Georgie con un tono burlón y satisfecho de sí misma.

—Porque quiero, pero sobre todo, porque _puedo_. Pienso en lo complicado que lo tienen los Kaulitz y…

—Seh…

El agarre que tenía Gustav en torno a Georgie se ciñó un poco más. —Y no me gusta para nada Shermine. No tiene nada que ver con Tom y la manera en que insiste de alardear con él en su brazo como si se tratara de un accesorio de última moda al que todavía no le hubiera quitado las etiquetas con el precio. A su manera ha sabido hacer trampa con la petición que le hicieron de no tomar ninguna fotografía suya para su cuenta de Instagram, pero mi desagrado por ella es más bien por la manera en que trata a Daliah. No es buena madre para ella.

—Gus… —Giró Georgie el rostro—. Eso no lo sabemos.

—Sí, claro… —Ironizó él, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Porque hasta el momento lo único que ha demostrado es la facilidad con la que confió en nosotros para que cuidáramos de ella con el resto de nuestros hijos, y sólo la atiende cuando le conviene una fotografía de ella o con ella en donde demuestre sus grandes dotes como madre. Por favor…

Su molestia, aunque justificada, era un asunto en el que él y Georgie discrepaban un poco, puesto que la bajista era un poco más permisiva, siendo madre ella por su cuenta y sintiéndose injusta por catalogar a Shermine de manera negativa cuando ella tampoco podía ostentar de ser la mejor.

Gustav en cambio no veía punto de comparación. Cierto, durante el tour habían necesitado de la ayuda de una niñera a tiempo completo que les permitiera la libertad de llevar a Klaus y a Frieda con ellos de gira, pero por su parte tanto él como Georgie habían aprovechado cada minuto libre para pasarlo con sus hijos y no habían escaqueado con sus responsabilidades de ser padres sólo porque los horarios de paternidad y maternidad respectivamente no coincidían con los de su vida de músicos.

A base de prueba y error habían conseguido mantener una dinámica que les permitiera expresar esas dos facetas suyas; en público como Gustav Schäfer y Georgie Listing, baterista y bajista de Tokio Hotel, y en privado como Vatti y Mutti, cumpliendo labores tan ingratas como cambiar pañales, vómitos y narices mocosas, pero también disfrutando de sus sonrisas, abrazos y besos genuinos. En ello había consistido su mayor esfuerzo, y en opinión de Gustav, Shermine no cumplía con el mínimo posible para siquiera ser considerada una madre decente.

Para prueba de ello el propio desapego de Daliah hacia Shermine, pues apenas la tarde anterior había sufrido un traspié con raspón incluido en la rodilla, y en lugar de acudir a su progenitora, la pequeña niña había extendido sus brazos a Georgie y había recaído en la cajista, quien la curó y consoló sin que en ningún momento diera Shermine muestras de sentirse aludida en su labor como madre porque eso le habría implicado dejar su espacio al lado de Tom.

Más allá de sentirse un buen padre o catalogar a Georgie de buena madre, Gustav se detestaba por ser tan crítico con Shermine por la manera en que descuidaba a Daliah, pero al mismo tiempo quería darle el beneficio de la duda… Aunque con cada día que convivían más en Ibiza sus ilusiones se iban yendo por el drenaje con mayor rapidez que antes.

—Creo que Shermine quiere a Daliah, pero… —Interrumpió Georgie sus pensamientos—. Ok, la quiere, de eso no hay lugar a dudas o no la habría traído consigo.

—No estés tan segura —le dijo Gustav en voz baja—, que hasta este momento sólo le ha servido para subir esas pics cursis de ‘amo a mi hija’ y ‘nuestro amor es infinito’ que no parecen aplicar cuando se trata de atender sus necesidades básicas.

—Quizá… Pero no es nuestro lugar juzgarlo.

—Ya, ¿pero sí es el nuestro cuando se trata de atenderla como la tercera hija que no tenemos?

—¿Y eso te molesta?

—No por Daliah, pero Shermine… Su actitud tan descuidada en su labor como madre me enfurece. Pienso en Franny que tantos obstáculos tuvo que pasar para tener una hija, y en cambio Shermine…

Georgie le cubrió los brazos que todavía la rodeaban por el centro. —No te quiebres la cabeza con eso, es fácil obsesionarse y sufrir.

—No más de lo que sufre Daliah.

—¿En serio Daliah sufre? Porque tal vez para ella es lo normal, y su mecanismo de soporte es tomar lo que puede cuando se le presente. Daliah quiere a Shermine, y aunque nos parezca extraña su manera de demostrarlo, es lo que hay.

Gustav gruñó. —Supongo…

—Me voy unos minutos y cuando regreso ya están así —dijo Bill de pronto, que de vuelta del sanitario no pudo evitar bromear a sus costillas—. ¿Qué, cinco minutos más y se lo habrían montado en el sofá?

—Nah.

E incluyéndolo en su conversación de antes, los tres hablaron al respecto de Shermine y Daliah.

 

Intentando probar un punto, Gustav invitó a Georgie y a los pequeños a desayunar en uno de los tantos restaurantes que había en las cercanías y a después dar un paseo largo, y aunque la bajista se quejó de los precios exorbitantes con los que pretendían atracarlos en el menú, acabó aceptando y pasando un día encantador en compañía de su familia.

Gustav hizo aquello con afán de forzar a Shermine a atender a Daliah, pues desde que se les habían unido en vacaciones eran dos de cada tres comidas las que corrían a cargo de Georgie, y siendo el desayuno la principal en la que sobre ella recaía la mayor responsabilidad, quería demostrar cuánto se había colgado Shermine de ellos para deslindarse de Daliah.

Sin necesidad de haber hablado de antemano de ello, a mitad del paseo y con el ceño fruncido, Georgie de pronto ya no encontró tan interesantes los souvenirs que revisaban para llevar a casa y suspiró.

—Me pregunto si Daliah habrá comido algo ya —murmuró al aire, pero en su voz quedaba patente que el asunto la preocupaba y mucho.

—No es asunto nuestro, sino de Shermine.

—Ya, pero… —Georgie se giró despacio hacia él—. ¿Lo has hecho adrede, verdad? Todo esto de sacarnos a desayunar y prolongar nuestra estancia fuera de la casa.

Gustav no mintió. —Exacto.

—¡Gus! Eso es horrible.

—¿Es horrible forzar a una madre a que atienda a su propia hija?

—No, es horrible que buscando conseguir eso hagas sufrir a Daliah. ¿Qué tal si todavía no ha probado bocado? Eso es cruel. Un niño no debería jamás pasar hambre, y mucho menos porque los adultos a su alrededor actúan como si eso fuera admisible.

—Oh, vamos… Que no soy su padre ni tú su madre, y no es nuestro lugar cuidarla como una hija más de nuestro rebaño. No somos servicios infantiles para suplir el abandono por el que seguro pasa cuando su labor como accesorio ha terminado.

Georgie se llevó una mano al rostro y se presionó entre dos dedos la base del tabique nasal. —No digas eso. Es espantoso y no lo tolero.

—¿Entonces qué-…?

—Volvamos.

A regañadientes porque su plan no había recibido la acogida que él había esperado, emprendieron el camino de vuelta sólo con la mitad de las compras que tenían programadas para ese día, y a su vuelta a la casa descubrieron a todos los ahí presentes en la piscina y a Daliah comiendo a cucharadas una pieza de melón cortada a la mitad.

Para mal que el alivio de corroborar que al menos no estaba todavía en ayunas no palió ni el llanto de Klaus ni el de Frieda; el primero molesto y enrabietado porque el paseo al que le habían puesto pausa no había culminado en el acuario como sus padres le habían prometido, y la segunda irritada porque a pesar del bloqueador solar tenía una quemadura en los hombros y gran parte de la espalda que le dolía como los mil demonios.

—Descuido de principiantes, aunque a mí nunca me pasó con Daliah —dijo Shermine a la menor oportunidad, y sólo para agregar un poco de sal a la herida no se guardó de un poco más—. Yo siempre estuve muy atenta de ella en todo momento.

Guardándose una respuesta mordaz que tenía en la punta de la lengua, Georgie dejó a Klaus con Gustav y entró a la casa con Frieda en brazos, dispuesta a al menos buscar una solución temporal a su problema.

Así la encontró Gustav, en la cocina y untando la piel irritada de Frieda con una loción de aloe vera que Natalie le había obsequiado y con Jacob a su lado ofreciéndose de ayuda.

—Se le pasará —dijo el chico—, yo alguna vez me quemé también y sólo es cuestión de horas.

—Ojalá sea el caso —murmuró Georgie, que además de la loción había consultado internet y encontró que rozar el área afectada con un cubo de hielo también servía de alivio, así tenía uno entre los dedos y se valía de él para refrescar a Frieda.

Con la aparición de Gustav, Jacob se apartó para cederle su lugar, por lo que el baterista le pidió de favor vigilar unos minutos a Klaus por él (lo había dejado con Daliah compartiendo de su melón) y no perdió tiempo apenas se quedaron a solas para enmendar sus errores.

—Lo siento por lo de antes. Me extralimité y tenías razón, yo estaba equivocado.

—Ok —aceptó Georgie sus disculpas, pero no lo miró y hasta evitó el roce de su brazo contra el suyo.

Con Frieda abrazada a su pecho y ella recorriendo su espalda con el cubo de hielo, Georgie en cambio se tomó unos segundos antes de formular su pregunta.

—¿Soy mala madre por permitir que Frieda se quemara con el sol? Porque le puse bloqueador, y varias veces como indicaban las instrucciones del envase pero…

—¿Por un error que le pudo pasar a cualquiera? Jo… Y mira que viniendo de _ella_ yo no me tomaría nada a pecho. Tiene a su hija comiendo un trozo de melón mohoso que sacó de nuestro cajón de las verduras porque es demasiado perezosa para cocinar algo más. Yo que tú ni le prestaría atención.

—Pero…

—Georgie, en serio. Si eso te convierte en mala madre, no quiero ni imaginar lo que ella sería después de todo lo que le hemos visto hacer en estos días. O no hacer, que para el caso es lo mismo; el abandono es su maltrato favorito. —Gustav volvió a intentar un segundo contacto y esta vez Georgie no lo repelió—. Frieda está bien. Vale, un poco colorada de las mejillas y quizá esa quemadura de su espalda acabe por descarapelarse en unos días, pero no será el fin del mundo, y en unas horas habrá pasado.

—Mmm, eso espero porque-…

—Gusti, Georgie… —Apareció Daliah trayendo consigo a Klaus de la mano—. Tengo hambre. ¿Me puedes hacer huevos con salchicha?

—¿Tienes hambre? —Preguntó Gustav.

—Mucha —respondió la pequeña niña con inocencia—. Me comería hasta dos huevos y dos salchichas.

—Ni hablar entonces —dijo Gustav, levantándola al vuelo y depositándola sobre la barra de la cocina—. Salen dos huevos con dos salchichas en el acto.

Aunque después el ambiente se compuso con ellos alrededor de la mesa mientras Daliah daba cuenta de su comida, Georgie no recuperó su ánimo en toda la tarde, y sólo en privado se atrevió a confesarle a Gustav lo que discurría por su mente.

—Creo… —Empezó ella sentada en el extremo más alejado de la piscina y con Gustav a su lado, los dos con las piernas dentro del agua y disfrutando de la brisa cálida de la noche—. Creo que las vacaciones ya llegaron a su fin. Para nosotros. Aquí.

—¿Te quieres marchar? —Preguntó Gustav, un tanto confundido porque apenas esa mañana ella había dado muestras de estársela pasando genial.

Georgie sacó una pierna y luego otra, rompiendo olas en el agua. —Sí.

—¿Es por lo de hace rato?

—En parte —admitió ella—, pero también quiero volver a casa. Después de lo de hoy me quedó claro que nuestra estancia aquí se alargó demasiado, y que lo mejor sería dar vuelta de página y regresar. Extraño nuestra casa en Magdeburg, nuestra cama, a Maxi, a Neo y a Pantera… Además, esto ya no se siente como vacaciones. No con Miss Shahrivar tomándose toda clase de fotografías en la piscina para presumir de su nuevo novio.

—Que no te escuche Bill decir eso o volverá a rechinar los dientes.

—Me da igual. Es su acuerdo, no el mío, y va a tener que hacerse a la idea porque…

—¿Porque…? —Presionó Gustav a seguir.

—Porque Tom tiene intenciones de servirse más de esta situación, pero todavía no lo ha acordado con Bill y…

—A Bill no va a gustarle en lo absoluto.

—Exactamente.

—Ouch. Pero entiendo tu punto. Y podemos irnos en el momento en que lo desees.

—Hay un vuelo de vuelta a Alemania mañana por la tarde. He hecho reservaciones, y ya que llegaríamos tarde a Berlín he pensado que podríamos rentar un cuarto de hotel, pasar una mañana agradable en la ciudad sin prisas, y coger el tren que sale por la tarde. Estaríamos llegando a Magdeburg a buena hora, y en casa a eso de las cinco.

Gustav rió entre dientes. —No en balde eres la encargada de logística en los tours, ¿eh?

—Ya me conoces —respondió ella a la pulla salpicando a Gustav con un poco de agua—, está en mi naturaleza ese orden entre mi desorden.

Y disfrutando de su mutua compañía, se olvidaron de los traspiés de ese día.

 

Por la corta antelación con la que notificaron su partida, no hubo oportunidad de preparar una comida de despedida (en ese caso, desayuno), por lo que en su lugar salieron a un restaurante que Natalie había descubierto en sus paseos por la ciudad y se dieron un festín un tanto apresurado en donde a la mitad Gustav y Georgie se disculparon porque tenían que volver a la casa a terminar de empacar y los dejaron ahí tras haber pagado su consumición.

—Es obvio para Bill y Tom que nos marchamos por otras razones diferentes a las que les dimos —dijo Gustav de vuelta en el dormitorio que había compartido en la última semana y finiquitando detalles con su equipaje.

—¿Sí? No me importa. Ahora es su turno de disfrutar a Shermine y a Daliah sin interrupciones. Además, muero por volver a casa y empezar el verano como es debido.

—Cierto.

Bajando consigo el equipaje y a la espera del taxi que los llevaría al aeropuerto, los alcanzaron por cinco minutos y las despedidas largas y sentidas no se hicieron esperar. En especial de Daliah a Georgie, a quien abrazó con fuerza y le pidió con llanto que no se marchara.

—Daliah, estás haciendo una escena —le reprendió Shermine al jalarla del brazo para separarlas, pero la niña se ciñó con más fuerza a Georgie y ésta se lo permitió.

—¿Nos volveremos a ver? —Gimoteó la niña, y a Georgie se le encogió el corazón por no tener una respuesta sincera que ofrecerle.

—No lo sé, cariño, pero ten por seguro que no te olvidaré.

—La verás, ahora suéltala, anda —dijo Shermine, y de sus palabras dedujo Gustav el significado obvio: Que planeaba seguir en contacto con la banda y estaba segura de conseguir que así fuera.

—Nos veremos pronto —dijo Tom.

—No nos marcharemos de vuelta a LA sin reunirnos una última vez —secundó Bill.

Y con eso, Gustav, Georgie y los pequeños se subieron al taxi y se marcharon de Ibiza.

 

A su llegada a Berlín, los recibió una de las habituales lluvias de la capital, y fue Klaus quien resumió el humor de todos con una simple oración:

—Extraño el sol.

—Seh —murmuró Gustav—, yo también lo extraño.

Luego de un largo día en viajes y con ánimo de tomárselo con calma, Gustav y Georgie acostaron a los pequeños en una de las camas de su suite doble y pidieron servicio a la habitación. Para ambos dos hamburguesas con papas, además de refrescos de cola que compraron en la máquina expendedora del final del pasillo, y se sentaron en el alfombrado a los pies de la cama para engullir su comida.

—Extrañaba comer carne —dijo Georgie tras pasar el primer bocado, que luego de una semana de convivir con los gemelos y su vegetarianismo, lo único que le apetecía eran un buen corte jugoso.

—Dímelo a mí. Si tenía que volver a comer soya un día más me habría vuelto loco.

El bip del teléfono de Georgie los alertó de un nuevo mensaje, que para no variar era Tom preguntando si ya estaban en Berlín, si todo había salido bien en su viaje, y un velado ‘los extraño’ que más bien iba sobre las líneas de “la compañía ya no es tan buena como antes”, y que ponía en manifiesto su desencanto por los que ahora le hacían compañía.

Mientras Georgie respondía a su mensaje para asegurarles que estaban bien y que ya se comunicarían de vuelta mañana cuando estuvieran en Magdeburg, Gustav aprovechó para revisar Instagram, y así corroborar sus sospechas: Shermine ya tenía más imágenes de Ibiza, en donde todas y cada una de ellas lanzaba indirectas de estar con Tom y pasándosela genial.

—Deberías ignorarla. Esa mujer lo único que quiere es atención —gruñó Georgie tras ver el reflejo de su pantalla en los lentes que Gustav usaba para leer, y mordió una papa frita con más brusquedad de la necesaria—. Aunque me temo que es lo que está consiguiendo de las fans.

—Algunas de sus publicaciones tienen los comentarios deshabilitados… —Comentó Gustav—. ¿Crees que sea por…?

—No lo dudes —respondió Georgie, lúgubre y a la vez con una sombra de sonrisa en labios—. Las fans odiaban de muerte a Ria y su único pecado fue aceptar el papel de novia de Tom, ahora imagina a alguien que se los refriega en la cara y las atormenta con toda clase de pistas.

—Me hace recordar un documental de la naturaleza, donde provocar a los depredadores acaba con la muerte.

—Algo me dice que no es el primer rodeo de Shermine lidiando con las fans de sus parejas…

—Puede que no, pero tratándose de _nuestras_ aliens…

Georgie rió entre dientes. —Como sea, no es nuestro asunto.

—En efecto, no —dijo Gustav, bebiendo de su refresco y a continuación eructando—. Cambiando de tema, estaba pensando que una vez que volvamos a Magdeburg yo podría…

Y lo que siguió nada tenía que ver con los gemelos, la banda o Shermine, sino de ellos dos, como Gustav y Georgie, un matrimonio con dos hijos que tenían ante sí un verano libre de compromisos.

Pero no por mucho tiempo más.

 

—Hogar, dulce hogar —recitó Gustav su mantra favorito apenas abrió la puerta de entrada de su casa en Magdeburg y aspiró el dulce aroma que tanto le era conocido.

Georgie en cambio catalogó el lugar como “urgente de airear” y “¿Por qué huele como si la caja de arena de Pantera no se hubiera cambiado en meses?”, que orilló a abrir ventanas y hacer que circulara la brisa para llevarse lejos el perfume a rancio que se permeaba en cada habitación.

De vuelta en casa y con maletas de equipaje a rebosar, de pronto se plantó Georgie a la mitad de la sala, y cruzada de brazos declaró que necesitaban ayuda.

—¿Ayuda profesional o…? —Intentó Gustav adivinar a qué se refería.

Georgie bufó. —¿Qué si no? Es una casa grande, y tenemos dos niños pequeños. No pido una empleada de tiempo completo que viva con nosotros porque me resulta violenta esa invasión a mi privacidad, pero si por lo menos una persona que venga un par de veces por semana y se encargue de las labores más pesadas. Tampoco estoy diciendo que nos desentendamos del mínimo posible, pero no estaría mal contratar a alguien de confianza que se hiciera cargo cuando estemos fuera o de gira.

—Supongo…

Y es que hasta entonces quien había cumplido con esas funciones había sido Franziska al darse una vuelta de vez en cuando para cerciorarse de que la alarma siguiera trabajando, que las plantas no se hubieran secado, y en general, que las facturas y los servicios siguieran en regla, pero ahora que era madre y había sido ascendida en su trabajo ya no era justo cargarle la mano de esa manera.

—Vale, estoy contigo en esto —dijo Gustav con mayor resolución que antes—. Sólo tengo una pregunta.

—¿Sí?

—¿Cómo piensas encontrar a alguien de fiar para esto?

Dándose golpecitos en los dientes delanteros con el dedo índice, Georgie se estrelló con ese mismo muro.

—Buena pregunta…

Pero ya darían con una solución.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
